Total Drama Island Redone
by bella.brown.33886
Summary: Essentially this is Total Drama Island but with 38 campers from other seasons such as Revenge and Pahkitew also returning favourites are in the story as well. Most of the story will be canon but, the newer characters will be getting Character development.
1. Episode 1 Not So Happy Campers Pt 1

_**Episode 1- Not So Happy Campers Pt. 1**_

The view showed a beautiful day, in the beginning of summer, on a serene island surrounded by water. The island showed many sea-cliffs and beaches, as well as forests and an old wooden dock. The island seemed to be use for many summer camps.

A man was shown on the camera, He was a young man in his late 20s to early 30s, with well styled hair. He dressed a blue checkered shirt and khakis. "Yo!" The man greeted. "We're comin' at you live from Camp Wawankwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario!" He spoke with enthusiasm for good reason. "I'm your host Chris McLean, dropping season one of the hottest new reality series on television, right now!"

The camera switched to a shot of Chris McLean walking down the dock, continuing his explanation of the show. "Here's the deal, thirty-eight teens have signed up to spend the summer right here at this crummy old summer camp." He reached the end of the dock, stopping next to a sign with the camp's name on it. "They'll compete in challenges against each other, then have to face the judgement of their fellow campers."

"Every three days, one team will either win a reward, or watch as one of their teammates walk down the 'Dock Of Shame', take a ride on the 'Boat Of Losers'," Chris chuckled for a second as a signboard showed a picture of the boat, "And leave 'Total Drama Island', for good." The camera than switched to a different part of the camp.

The new scene was of an open spot near the woods surrounded by large rocks. In the center was a fire pit, with nineteen stumps used for the camper's seating located towards the rocks.. "Their fate will be decided here," Chris popped back into view, "At the dramatic Campfire Ceremony, where each week all but one camper will receive….a marshmallow. "Chris then popped a marshmallow in his mouth. "In the end, the only one left standing, will be rewarded," He then showed a bunch of magazines "With cheesy tabloid fame. And!" Chris then held up a treasure chest filled with money "One million dollars! Which let's face it, they'll probably spend in a week."

"To survive, they'll have to battle black flies," the shot switched to a swarm of insects being swiped at by a bear, "Grizzly bear," the same bear roaring menacingly at the cameraman, "Disgusting camp food," a bowl of what appeared to some sort of insect larvae, "And each other."

The camera faded to more shots of the camp, beginning with a picture of a bird feeding its babies in the nest was another camera pointed at the birds. "Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras," an out-of place totem pole with a camera lazily taped to the top, "Situated all over camp, who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here, right, here, on Total! Drama! Island!" Chris exclaimed as he stood on the dock.

"Welcome back to 'Total Drama island' Chris said as the camera faded back to him standing on the dock. "Alright! It's time to meet our first couple of campers." Chris then continued, "We told them they'd all be staying at this five-star resort, so, if they seem a little TO'D, that's probably why."

A boat was shown at the end of the dock briefly, before it sped off and revealed the first camper. It was a Cree girl who was short, with silk black hair and feather earrings. She wore a yellow gym shirt and black yoga pants. "Sky what's up?" Chris called out, the girl ran to him with her luggage.

"Hi, Chris it's so nice to meet you" Sky said calmly as the two shook hands. "I was wondering if there would be any athletic challenges, I thinking of training for the Olympics." Sky asked

"Yes, there will be" Chris replied as the gymnast ran to the end of the dock. The next camper arrived he was a tall, muscular, young black man. "DJ" Chris greeted as the skull-cap wearing teen carried his two duffle bags to the end of the dock.

"Yo, Chris McLean" DJ high fived the host. "How's it goin'? Hey you sure you got the right place here?" he asked, looking around the camp uncertainly "Where's the hot tub at?"

"Yo Dawg, this is it, Camp Wawankwa!" It was hard to tell if DJ was more annoyed by the camp, or by Chris trying to be hip.

"Hmm looked a lot different on the application form." The disgruntled teen mumbled as he carried his luggage to where Sky was standing. The scene cut to then next arrival.

A Goth girl with blue/black streaks in her hair wearing gothic Lolita arrived with, an angry look on her face. "Hi Gwen!" Chris introduced.

The girl walked towards him looking confused, "You mean we're staying here?" She questioned.

"No you're staying here, my crib is over there with AC." Chris pointed to his left.

The girl looked annoyed. "I did not sign up for summer camp."

Chris held up a bunch of papers, "Actually you did." Gwen took the papers and shredded them but unfortunately for her, Chris had a new batch. "The good thing about lawyers is. They make lots of copies."

Gwen retorted "I am not staying here." As she headed back to the boat realizing it already left.

Chris noticed this and mocked. "I hope you like swimming, cos your ride just left." Gwen muttered 'Jerk' under her breath

"Hey, Dakota!" Chris called to the tall, blonde, white girl dressed almost entirely in pink.

"Dakota here, and I'm going to get my spinoff show when I win!" she told the camera, lifting her expensive sunglasses as she walked towards the host and the other campers when she noticed the non-luxurious campgrounds. "Uh, excuse me? Chris, you can't be expecting us to stay here, right? I mean, I've been to Disneyland, Mexico, and Hawaii this isn't even worth one star."

"Technically, if you'd read your contract, you'd know we didn't say anything about a resort, five star." Chris stated, taking a bit of pleasure in watching Dakota's reaction.

Dakota pouted, pulling out a cellphone out of her purse. "My Daddy, can sue you."

Chris snatched the girl's phone "No he won't, no technology until the end of the season. Have you even been camping before?"

The rich girl could only manage a shocked "What! No fair!" before being forced to stand with DJ and Sky.

The fourth camper could be seen hanging out on top of the boat, dancing to the music. Dressed in a cowboy hat with blonde hair, a pink unbuttoned pink surfer shirt, and jean shorts. When the boat stopped, he jumped off landing safely, his suitcase being thrown to him. He gave a thumbs up to the boat, and turned to Chris "Chris McLean! Sup man, it's an honor to meet you man!" He fist bumped with the host.

"The Geoff-ster!" Chris greeted back, "Welcome, to the island man!"

"Thanks man." The party dude replied.

Gwen rolled her eyes and deadpanned "If, they say man one more time, I'm gonna puke."

The next boat arrived, revealing a very attractive girl, with fake blonde hair wearing a blue bandana, a red top, orange skirt and brown cowgirl boots. "Everybody, this is Lindsay! Not too shabby." Chris announced.

"Hi! Okay you look so familiar." The dumb fake-blonde said.

"I'm, Chris McLean!" Chris introduced, but Lindsay looked confused. "The host of the show."

"Oh, that's where I remember you from." Lindsay replied, as she strutted to the end of the dock with the others.

Standing at the main part of the boat scowling, she was a manly white girl dressed in sweats and short blonde hair. She tossed her luggage down and jumped down herself, "Welcome to the island, Jo!" Chris told the scowling woman.

Jo scoffed. "This place is way better than some paradise resort for weaklings."

"Yeah, I thought as much." Chris replied with a grin. "Don't worry though, we'll make sure to make things more challenging for you."

Jo rolled her eyes, and focused on her competition. Geoff stepped forward to greet her, but the female jock was having none of it. "I don't have time for friendships!" She kept her bag close, and said nothing else.

The sound of the ship's horn told those at the dock the next camper would be arriving in an unusual manner. Trailing behind the boat was a white boy in a red tracksuit. "Here comes Tyler!" Chris announced, as the alleged jock hit the boat and was sent flying in the air.

"Extreme!" Tyler yelled as he crashed into the water, splashing Dakota in the process.

"Ugh my hair!" Dakota whined.

The next boat arrived at the dock, a threatening looking teen scowled at the camp. He had a green Mohawk, black shirt with a skull and crossbones and jeans. He leaped of the boat and grumbled "I don't like surprises."

"Yeah your parole officer warned me about that, and let me know I can give him a holler, if I need to send you to juvie." Chris replied

Duncan walked past the host and passed Gwen "Meet me by the campfire gorgeous"

"Drop dead criminal." Gwen shot back, not interested in Duncan. Duncan shrugged it off and joined the rest of the campers.

Chris completely missed the next arrival until she tapped him on the arm. "Gah" Chris started, whipping around to see who surprised him. It was a small and pale girl with long blonde hair, green sweater and purple leggings. She had a quizzical look on her face. "Oh right I almost forgot, Here's Dawn." Chris introduced.

"Greetings!" Dawn replied. She began to stand near the host seeming to comfort him. "You, uh, may want to talk to your psychiatric nurse. Your aura shows that you have a lot of mental problems as a teen."

"Excuse me?" Chris said in barely-contained rage. "Hey I don't care what you've heard, it isn't true, got it, and it's just some dumb scandal!" Dawn neither flinched nor changed her odd piercing glance. "Just go stand with the other, okay!" The host ordered.

The next boat arrived, "Contestant number 11 is, Trent." Chris introduced

"Hey, nice to meet you man, I saw you on that figure skating show, nice work." The white boy with jet-black hair, a green shirt and black jeans complimented.

"Thanks, man I knew I rocked that show!" Chris exclaimed

"I saw that, one of the guys dropped his partner on his head. So they got immunity that way." Sky added

"Lucky, I hope I get dropped on my head too!" Lindsay cheered

Jo scoffed, "Pfft, how bad were the other contestants if they clumsy guy won?"

Trent looked slightly bewildered as he looked around, "So this is it, alrighy then." He then joined the other standing next to Gwen. He winked at her and she smiled.

The next to arrive, standing on the bow of the boat with a surfboard in hand, was a casually dressed white girl, blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. "Hey! What's up?" She asked as she approached the host, leaning against her board once she came to a stop.

"Alright!" Chris answered, introducing the teen. "Our surfer chick, Bridgette, is here!"

"Hey, nice board!" Duncan taunted. "Where do you think we are, Malibu?"

"I thought we were gonna be on a beach!" Bridgette defended.

"We are!" Chris said as the camera shot to a trashy beach where the tide pulled a seagull out.

Bridgette sighed "Great."

Alright! That makes" Chris started to say before he was hit on the head by Bridgette's surfboard as she bent down to grab her bag. "Oww! Darn it, that hurt!" He groaned, rubbing his head as Bridgette walked on obliviously.

"Hey, guys." She said once she reached the other campers.

Hi! I'm Geoff." Geoff introduced himself.

"What's up?" Bridgette said, turning around and nearly whacking the other campers.

"Jeez, watch the face." Dakota said, having barely ducked in time.

"Hi, I'm Dawn!" the shorter girl greeted with a smile and a wave.

A boat came and went, dropping off the next camper. Another white girl, looking like an angry librarian. Her orange hair had been secured in a bun, she wore a yellow V-neck and a blue skirt. "Welcome to camp, Scarlett!" Chris said.

"Thank you." Scarlett began after a moment, still looking somewhat hesitant about her surroundings. "Am I to assume the filming location implied during the application process was deliberately misleading? Because while I'm not familiar with the criteria used for ratings, these facilities don't appear to be of particularly high quality, and thus do not fit my preconceived notions of a 'five star resort'."

"Pretty much!" Chris grinned

"I see…." Scarlett said, taking another scrutinizing look at both the island and the campers. "It's still within the parameters I predicted for this competition, so I shouldn't have any problems adapting to this environment."

"Uh, right." Chris said, giving the brainiac an odd look as she walked away. The next contestant, arrived and he quickly went back to hosting. "Contestant number 14 is, Topher!" he motioned to the white boy who was staring at him admiringly. The attractive teen had gelled light brown hair, a blue/dark blue striped V-neck and khaki pants.

"I gotta say, it's an honor to meet you Chris!" Topher said, extending a hand causing the host to back up a little. "You're a personal idol of mine, and I've always wanted to watch you work live. I've watched all your movies, own all your albums and I'm even president of your fan club."

Chris gladly accepted the handshake. "Good to see the producers picked such an intelligent young man for the competition."

"Hey, nice camp by the way!" Topher said, looking around a bit. "I bet you're gonna put us through the torture chamber, am I right?" Chris nodded, while Topher joined the other campers.

A new boat came and went, this time dropping off two contestants. Identical white twin sisters with blonde hair, in red cheerleader uniforms. The one who had stepped off the boat first had a small beauty mark on her right cheek and a scowl on her face. The second twin looked rather dejected and was carrying both of their luggage.

"Ladies." Chris greeted as he approached the pair. "Amy, Samey! Welcome to your new home for the summer!"

"Uh, it's Sammy!" The second twin corrected meekly.

"Amy says everyone calls you Samey." The host countered. "What with you being the second twin and all."

"Well, yes, but-"Sammy tried to explain, earning both a glare from her sister and annoyance from the host.

"You're officially Samey." Chris said, putting his foot down.

"Try not to make us look stupid, Samey." Amy hissed at her sister as they set of down the dock. "It's bad enough you made me, come with you." Sammy sadly sighed.

The next boat arrived, dropping off and Indian boy who looked displeased. "You got my memo about my life threatening allergies."

"I'm sure someone did!" Chris said nonchalantly.

Noah walked past Chris and complained, "Is this where were staying?"

"No, it's your mother's house, and were throwing a party." Duncan joked.

"Cute, nice original piercings, do them yourself?" Noah mocked.

Duncan seemed ticked off as he grabbed Noah's lip and asked, "Yeah, you want one."

"No, can I have my lip back please?" Noah asked, which Duncan let go. "Thanks."

The scene then cut to an African girl who was little obese, wearing a yellow shirt with kumquats and jeans. Standing on the bow of the next boat. "What's up y'all, LeShawna's in the house!" The girl yelled as she waved. "Yo baby, hey how you doin', how's it goin'!" LeShawna asked as she marched down the dock, giving Chris a high five. "Feel free to quit now, and save yourself the trouble. Cos I came to win!" LeShawna said as she joined the other campers. LeShawna stood next to DJ and said "Oh, what's up my brother give me some sugar, baby!" DJ and LeShawna high fived each other, while Topher looked at her oddly.

"I never seen a girl like you in real-life before." Topher stated.

"Excuse me?" LeShawna returned.

Topher replied saying not exactly what he had in mind. "You're real big, and loud."

"What did you say to me, oh no you didn't!" LeShawna practically screamed. "You have not seen anythin' yet, I'll show you big, baby!" LeShawna went to tackle him, but was held back by DJ and Bridgette.

"Alright campers, settle down!" Chris instructed. "Anyways it's time to meet Lightning!" Chris announced as the athlete who was also African, wearing a football jersey and khaki shorts. Did a somersault onto the dock.

"SHA-Bam!" He exclaimed, kissing his muscles and catching the duffel bag tossed from the boat. "Lightning's gonna win this show, then Lightning can get into the CFL!" Both Jo and Duncan rolled their eyes at the overconfident jock, who didn't seems to care.

The next boat dropped of another contestant, a white geeky looking boy with a mushroom haircut, nerdy shirt and jeans. "Cody, the Codester, the Codemeister!" Chris exclaimed.

"Dude, psyched to be here, man!" Cody said trying really hard to be cool, as he walked down the dock he passed the twins, Bridgette, Lindsay, LeShawna, Dakota and Dawn. "I see the ladies have already arrived, alright!" Cody said as he tried to woo them.

"Save it short stuff." LeShawna said trying not to laugh.

The next boat, dropped of what appeared to be a teenager, but was really a young women in a one piece red dress, around Chris's age. "Welcome Mildred, to Camp Wawankwa!"

"Um, I like to be called, Blaineley!" The women corrected, as she strutted down the dock.

Lindsay looked at her and said "You don't look sixteen."

"Oh, excuse me, I am as young as all of you." Blaineley said in defense

Lindsay replied "Sorry, you're just really tall."

Dawn and Scarlett both had skeptical looks on their faces.

The next camper jumped of his boat, and greeted "Private Brick MacArthur reporting for duty!" The cadet has buzz cut black hair, a green army shirt and jean shorts.

"Welcome! Brick, just remember this isn't boot camp." Chris stated.

"I know, but war never leaves, I have to make sure my teammates are safe!" Brick saluted.

Jo smirked and said "Pfft, like you'll be any good."

"A private never leaves a person behind." Brick shot back.

The next boat dropped of two best friends, one was skinny and tanned, while the other was plump and pale. They had the same black and white striped top and pink shorts. However unlike Amy and Sammy they weren't related. "Katie, Sadie welcome to camp." Chris introduced.

"Oh, my, gosh, Sadie look, it's a summer camp." Katie pointed excitedly.

"Okay, I always wanted to go to summer camp!" Sadie exclaimed as they ran off to join the others.

Another person was dropped off, a tall pudgy girl wearing a pink jacket, purple pants and had a ribbon in her hair. "Our next camper is Staci!" Chris announced.

She said looking around the camp with wide eyes. "This is just like the summer camps my Great-Great Aunt Carolyn used to run, yah. She was named 'Best Camp Counselor' in the province seventeen times in a row."

"Sure…" Chris told her with an eyebrow raised.

"And then there was my Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncle Shawn," Staci continued as she walked by. "Who created the first summer camp, before him, the only things kids had to do was lay in the sun, yah."

"Um, I may not be an expert on the history of seasonal youth activities," Scarlett objected, "But I'm certain her statements are incorrect." She looked for other campers to back her up, but they just gave indifferent shrugs. Regardless, Staci hadn't noticed the comment.

"That aside." Chris said once Staci closed her mouth, "Here comes Scott!" The teen Chris announced was a redheaded farm-boy wearing a grungy-white tank top. He had a overconfident look on his face. "None of you look too tough." Scott sneered

"You wanna say that again, I could probably lift a bus. "Jo said in defense, stepping up to the freckled farmer with her fists clenched.

"Whoa, you gotta chill man" Lightning said quickly as he and DJ held Jo back.

The horn of the next boat interrupted, on the boat was a large, white girl whose blonde hair was in a weave. She was wearing inappropriate clothing for her size, such as a pink tank top and jeans. And as she walked up to the docks, she smiled and waved to the host. "This is Sugar!" Chris announced.

"I sure am excited to be on this here island. But I'll let y'all know that, I'm winnin this here pageant!" Sugar said excitedly.

"Glad to hear it, Sugar." Chris smiled as the pageant queen took her place amongst the others.

Another contestant had arrived at the docks. This time it was an extremely tanned, curvy Italian girl, with dark poufy hair, a purple top and light blue jeans. She was occupied with spraying her hair, to notice Chris say "Hey, Anne Maria, welcome to Wawankwa."

"Whateva, thought we was stayin at some resort." Anne Maria said in a Jersey Shore accent.

Chris spoke up "Yeah about that, it was all a scam to get you to come. Anyways take a spot with the other campers."

Anne Maria shrugged it off and stood next to Sugar who was filing her nails. "Um, excuse me orange, can you spray somewhere else!" Sugar asked rudely.

"Oh no, you do not wanna go there!" Anne Maria retorted

"Bring it on Tanzilla" Sugar shot back.

The next boat arrived at the dock, on it was a tanned boy with black hair, a blue/green V-Neck, and brown pants. Upon seeing the crummy summer camp he attempted to run away, but tripped and fell of the boat and miraculously on the dock.

"No, no, I can't stay here to many hazards." The boy began having a little panic attack.

"You'll be fine, Dave, probably." Chris reassured.

Dave then said worriedly "But what If I get some bad germs that give me disease."

"Unlikely, most germs do not contribute to the formation of a disease." Scarlett corrected

Dave looked at her oddly, and joined the other campers.

The next person to arrive was 5 in 1 package deal, since he suffers Multiple Personality Disorder. He leaped gracefully of the boat, as his personality Svetlana.

"Wow I gotta admit, that was pretty cool!" Chris said in awe.

"What did I do?" Mike asked, but before anyone could answer his other personality Vito took control. "Eh-O you losers stand no chance against me."

"Okay that was weird he completely changed his act." Gwen said, a little creeped out.

"Changed What?" Mike asked, but turned into his older personality, "You whippersnappers always thinking you're smart."

"Um Mike, that's some good acting, but it's at a weird moment." Chris stated

Mike sadly, joined the others. Albeit disappointed his personalities would take over him all season.

Chris screamed when he heard a huge thump on the dock, he turned around to find a freakishly tall, Aboriginal Australian in safari gear. "G'day mate!" The friendly giant introduced herself.

"Right Jasmine, didn't say how tall you were on the application." Chris said.

Jasmine started to shiver albeit, "Brr its cold here in Canada, back home it's blazing hot."

"Yeah, I guess it would be compared to Australia, but were in a heat wave, actually." Chris stated

Jasmine joined the others, however she was towering over them all.

Scott looked shocked at the next arrival, "Cousin Rodney is here, this can't be good."

Rodney stepped onto the dock looking very similar to Scott, having red spikey hair. Rodney wore blue and white overalls. "Hi everybody, nice to be out of the farm."

Blaineley insulted "Yay, like we need more greasy farmers."

Rodney then stared at Blaineley with hearts in his eyes, "So beautiful, so wonderful, and so amazing." Rodney dazed off and ran to her, and began to mumble unintelligent words to her.

"And that was Rodney who fell in love already." Chris mocked, suddenly the voice of a young girl could be heard singing.

On the boat was a girl, who seemed to be a mix of the various Disney Princesses. She had the black hair of Snow White, The name similar to Cinderella, A dress similar to Rapunzel, and the color of her dress was the same as Sleeping Beauty.

Once she stepped on the dock, Chris introduced her, "And here is our very own Disney Princess, Ella!"

"Why, hello, my reality TV friends!" Ella said in a quiet voice.

Dawn ran up to her and complimented "Ella, I must say your aura is the most healthiest I've ever seen."

"Why thank you, sweet friend." Ella said in an innocent voice.

"Ain't nothin good about that girl, She thinks she will win this pageant, well I got news for her." Sugar yelled at her.

"Okay, she just got here and you already hate her." Chris looked confused, "Anyways here comes Dr. Evil, I mean Max!" Chris announced.

An imp like teenager stepped on the dock, he had an outfit identical to Dr. Evil, and had purple hair. "I shall rule the land, with my incredible evil powers!" The boy cackled.

"This guy is a joke, he looks five years old." Duncan laughed hysterically.

"You may laugh now, but I will have the final laugh when I take over the island!" Max used a terrible evil laugh. Chris then shoved him towards the end of the dock.

The teen who recently arrived after Max, was easily the largest one there weight-wise. The black teen wore a long hoodie and shorts.

"B" Chris greeted. "The B-man! Silent B!" The two exchanged a friendly fist bump, before the silent genius went on his way. He said nothing, silently giving the other campers a smirk, or a high five.

"Here comes Courtney." Chris said as the next boat revealed a Hispanic girl, with short brown hair, a school girl shirt and green tights. Chris helped the A Type of her boat and she thanked him.

Once she got to the dock she said "Hi, it's very nice to meet you all."

Ella greeted her "Hi, Courtney my name is Ella!"

"Nice to meet you Ell-"Courtney was distracted by the next camper who arrived on the boat.

On the boat was a tall and handsome Latino, he looked over his shades and flashed everyone a smile. Back on the docks all the girls began to swoon over him, while most of the guys seemed jealous. Even Jo blushed a little, while Katie and Sadie fainted.

"Alejandro, it's great to have you." Chris greeted.

"And it is just as great to be here." Alejandro answered. Bumping fists with the guys and winking at the girls. "Greetings amigos' I greatly look forward to getting to know you all!"

"Hey everyone it's our 38th camper, Izzy" Chris introduced the final camper.

"Hi! Chris, Hi!" The orange haired girl in the green jungle outfit said, as she ran off the boat. Tripping and bashing her head on the dock.

"Ooh that was bad!" Tyler exclaimed as he began to laugh.

"Guy's she could be seriously hurt." Courtney said as began pulling her out of the water, Izzy began to dry of by shaking around like a wet dog.

"That felt, so, uh good" Izzy said and then rambled on "Except for hitting my chin, this is summer camp that is so cool! Do you have paper Mache here? Are we having lunch soon?" The crazy girl asked.

"That is a good call!" Sugar yelled in agreement with the last thing Izzy asked.

"First things first" Chris explained, happy to finally get back on track. "We need a group photo for the promos. Everyone, on the end of the dock!" he waved the thirty-eight campers over before taking out a camera and jumping onto the bow of the boat.

The teens arranged themselves into three rows facing the camera. The front row had Sky, Bridgette and Courtney sitting together, left of them was Dakota laying down waving, next to her was Topher sitting down posing. Next to him was Amy and Sammy, Amy looked like she wanted to leave, while Sammy smiled. Left of the twins was Dave looking creeped out by Max who was laughing maniacally. Near them Noah lazily read a book while Dawn meditated peacefully. Katie and Sadie posed side by side while Staci was waving behind them.

In the Middle Row, Lindsay was striking a pose next to LeShawna who was smiling with her hands on her hips. Next to them Lightning held his arms up in the air cheering, next to him Brick saluted. Jo had a scowl on her face as Scott was leaning on her smiling devilishly. Scarlett had a confident look on her face, as she stood next to Alejandro who was winking at the camera. While Anne Maria was holding on to him, Sugar was glaring daggers at Anne Maria, next to her Ella was singing. Cody was checking out Gwen which she rejected with Trent staring at them awkwardly.

The Final row had Jasmine looking down on the group, next to her Mike (Svetlana) was cheering. Duncan waved with a smirk on his face, while Tyler also waving smiled happily. B stood in the very center of the group, with Izzy on top of his head. Blaineley had an annoyed look on her face while Geoff was twirling his hat. Lastly DJ gave a thumbs up, while Rodney smiled revealing the gap between his teeth.

"Okay!" Chris called out. "One, Two, and Three-"he paused for a moment "Oops forgot the lens cap." The camper's smiles started to fade. Pressing the button to remove the cap "Okay, hold that pose! One." The campers kept their smile through the second interruption. "Oh wait the card's full! Hang on."

"C'mon man my face is starting to freeze!" LeShawna said impatiently.

"Got it!" Chris announced at last. "Everybody say Wawankwa!"

"Wawankwa!" the campers said in unison, before the weight of the thirty-eight campers caused the dock to snap.

"Okay guys, dry off, and meet me by the fire pit in ten!" Chris ordered, perfectly dry on top of the boat.

"This is Camp Wawankwa, your home for this summer!" Chris began. "The campers sitting around you will be your cabin-mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends, ya dig." Brick handed a handshake to Jo, to which she slapped his hand. "The camper who manages to stay on 'Total Drama Island' the longest, without getting voted off, will win** One Million Dollars!**

"I'd like to know the sleeping arrangements?" Rodney requested, "I just want to make sure my beloved Blaineley is safe."

"Ew we never even hooked up, please tell me they won't be co-ed!" Blaineley begged.

"Nope" Chris answered. "Girls get one side of the cabin, boys get the other."

"Excuse me, Kyle, can I get the cabin with the lake-view since I'm the prettiest?" Lindsay asked

Chris looked a little annoyed "Okay you are, but that's not how it works here, and my name is Chris."

"So that means I get my own room" Dakota stated "My daddy can send you a check."

"Nope. To be fair you have to share with everyone." Chris retorted

Katie looked worried "I have to live with Sadie, or I'll die!"

"And I'll break out in hives." Sadie added

Gwen moaned "This cannot be happening."

"Here's the deal were going to split you into two teams, if I call your name out go stand over there." He pointed to his left.

"Gwen, Trent, Blaineley, Dakota, Cody, Lindsay, Lightning, Jo, Katie, LeShawna, Alejandro, Noah, Dave, Sky, Max, Scarlett, Topher, Amy and Samey!" Chris tossed lightning a green banner with a gopher on it. "From this moment on you are know the Screaming Gopher's"

"Sha-Yes" Lightning exclaimed, Sammy sighed at being stuck with Amy.

"Wait what about Sadie?" Katie asked.

"The rest of you over here!" Chris directed the remaining contestants, "B, Brick, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ, Dawn, Scott, Rodney, Jasmine, Mike, Courtney, Tyler, Izzy, Staci, Sadie, Sugar, Ella, Anne Maria and Duncan." He tossed Jasmine the red banner with a bass on it "You guys are, the Killer Bass."

"What I don't want to be a bass." Anne Maria said in disgust.

"And I have to be on Katie's team." Sadie whined

"I'll miss you, Sadie!" Katie yelled out on the verge of tears. Sadie had tears in her eyes.

"Alright campers, you and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition." The scene switched to Chris sitting in what appeared to be a large outhouse. There was fly's buzzing around. "You will also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries, anytime you want. Let the audience know what you're really thinking!" He winked. "Or, just something off your chest."

Scott was first to try out the confessional, He bragged "Please, I've been to worse! Bunch of losers I'll enjoy eliminating, especially Cousin Rodney!" He then gave an evil smirk.

Lindsay was next, standing in the confessional looking confused, "I don't get it, where's the camera guy."

The third confessional had Sammy, "Darn it, I signed up for Total Drama. To get away from, Amy." Sammy sighed.

The last confessional showed Gwen. "Um, okay so far this sucks." The Goth girl deadpanned.

Back at the camp, Chris asked "Alright! Any questions?" The host didn't bother to pause for very long. "Cool! Let's find you cabins!"

The scene changed to a shot of two cabins sitting roughly next to each other, each with two doors and a railed –in porch in front. "Gopher you're in the east cabin," Chris informed pointing to his left, and then to his right "Bass you're in the west."

The camera began showing the layout of the room. On either side of the room were bunk beds, 3 sets along the right wall. "Ugh, Bunk beds isn't this a little kiddy summer camp!" Blaineley complained.

"That's the idea, smart one," Gwen mocked.

"Shut up, Goth girl!" Blaineley shot back.

"Hey, you're really smart." Cody complimented, seeming to come out of nowhere.

Gwen turned around after putting luggage on her bunk, "Shouldn't you be on the boy's side." Cody gave a sheepish smile, until Gwen threw him out the cabin, just as LeShawna was about to enter.

Dakota also walked in, "Ugh I can't sleep with all of you here."

"Just be happy, we don't have to sleep in tents." LeShawna stated

Just as Chris walked by, Lindsay asked as she walked out of the cabin, "Where are the outlets, I need to plug in my straitening iron?"

"There are some in the communal bathrooms." Chris answered, pointing to the washroom.

"Communal bathroom's, but I'm not catholic?" Lindsay said with a confused look on her face.

"Not communion, communal." Chris corrected.

Jo took a seat on the porch, "It means we shower, together, idiot."

"Aww, no, c'mon" Lindsay wailed.

"Wait, what!" Topher said, sticking his head out of the cabin door and dashing out to the porch. "You're not giving us private toilets? I can't poop with everyone around!" His face was in panic.

The camera went back to the host, until Geoff asked, "Excuse me, Chris, is there a chaperone of any kind in this camp?" Geoff asked as, Bridgette walked into her cabin.

"You're all sixteen years old, as old as counselor's in-training, at a regular summer camp." Chris shrugged, "So other than myself, you'll be unsupervised. You've got a half an hour to unpack and meet me at the main lodge!"

Once Bridgette walked into the cabin, she walked into a big commotion. "Princess Girl did nothin to yah, so shut it, Bertha!" Anne Maria shouted.

"Please, guys, stop fighting, I just know we'll be the best of friends." Ella pleaded.

"Shut your mouth, with all them lies!" Sugar yelled causing Ella to be startled.

Bridgette decided to intervene, "Whoa girls, quit fighting we need to get along, or else the Screaming Gopher's will cream us."

Before any of them could say anything, two loud piercing screams filled the air from inside the Screaming Gopher's cabin, as campers peered inside. "Oh man those white girls can scream!" LeShawna stated.

"Is there a problem, ladies?" Alejandro asked, as the camera showed Amy and Sammy clinging to each other in fear of a single cockroach.

"Kill it, Samey, hurry up!" Amy shouted to her sister, who looked as scared as Amy. DJ gasped at the sight of the insect, and shrieked and jumped onto one of the twin's bed, the impact caused it to break.

The cockroach scurried around the room, swiftly dodging several feet and sending the campers screaming. "Oh, no" Dawn cried, quickly darting between the other camper's and scooping it up, before Duncan was about to smash it with his hammer. The commotion stopped once the teens realized the cockroach was gone.

"It's okay, little one." Dawn whispered to the insect cupped in her hands. "I know you meant no harm. Just make sure not to frighten anyone."

"What the heck, she just saved a cockroach!" Duncan said incredulously.

"That, was SHA-weird!" Lightning exclaimed.

"Eww!" Amy whined as she finally stepped down from the stool, "She'd better not think of keeping it here." She looked over at the broken bed and a sheepish DJ on it. "Oh, and Samey, I changed my mind, I'll let you have the bottom bunk."

Inside a kitchen/dining room, where the lined up campers were being ordered by an intimidating black man in a chef's hat and apron. "Listen up! I serve it three times a day, you eat it three times a day. Grab your tray, get your food and sit your butts down NOW!" The dishes behind him rattled when he finished.

"Excuse me, will we be getting all the major food groups, my daddy won't let me eat foods out of the four groups?" Dakota asked, from in front of the line. Chef put a scoop of reddish brown meat-like substance on her plate. She and Scarlett took their, filled trays, with Chef giving them an annoyed look.

"I'll second that question." Scarlett said and then rambled on, "A deficiency in any of the essential nutrients could impact our health, and thus are ability to compete. Therefore, we should prioritize getting a balanced diet."

"You'll be getting a whole lot of, SHUT THE HECK UP!" The chef yelled, and the two girls backed away.

"Have a cow!" Rodney chuckled to Noah.

"What was that, farm-boy?" The Chef called out, "I didn't hear you."

Rodney panicked, "I didn't really say anything important." He then ran off with his tray.

"I'm, sure you didn't." The chef glared as, Noah stepped forward and grabbed a tray of food. "You! Scrawny kid, gimme your plate!" Noah stopped and allowed the Chef to put another scoop of the mystery meat on his plate, it somehow clung back to the scoop, and the Chef had to throw it down a second time with more force.

"You know, it was my Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather Joseph who invented formal food. Staci blathered as she and Jasmine, next in line, went to get their meals. "Before him, people had to forage for nuts and berries, yah, and then there was my Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Aunt Becky, who came up with the idea of lunch lines. Before that, people had to eat from one giant bowl."

Jasmine looked extremely annoyed. "People still forage for nuts and berries, and will you please, Shut Up!"

B and LeShawna stood next in line, LeShawna said "Hey what's up, boy." However B was too nervous to talk as sweat poured down his face. "Oh it's, gonna be like that, is it!" LeShawna yelled, not realizing B wasn't intentionally ignoring her.

"Next!" The Chef yelled, Frightening LeShawna.

Lindsay eyed her food as she sat next to Gwen, "My nutritionist says I shouldn't eat any white sugar, white flour, and like dairy." A glaring Chef caught and killed a fly in one hand.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem." Gwen reassured, but her food suddenly moved. "Okay, I hate to be predictable and complain on the first day, but I think mine just moved." Chef took out a hammer and slammed the food down, getting both it on him and Gwen.

"Right, okay then." Gwen said, avoiding Chef of what he might do next.

The scene changed to the camper's unhappily eating their food. The Bass sitting near the kitchen and the Gophers sitting next to the door. One of the mystery meats was crawling around on the floor, which caused some people to get up and stand instead. Chris then entered the door, "Welcome! To the Main Lodge!" He announced.

"Yo man! Can we order a pizza?" Geoff asked unimpressed at the food. Suddenly a cleaver was thrown through the lodge and imbedding itself in the wall.

"Whoa, it's cool, Dude! Brown slop is great, heh, heh!" Geoff quickly, apologized to the knife wielding Chef. "Right guys?" The other camper's nodded nervously.

"Your first challenge begins!" Chris announced, as he turned to the exit, "In one hour."

"I wonder, what'll have to do?" Sadie asked, with a worried look on her face.

"It's our first challenge, how hard can it be!" DJ reassured.

The scene cut roughly an hour later to a quick pan of the cliff. The Campers were standing at the edge in their swimsuits, looking over the edge.

"Oh, S###." DJ said, as he cowered in fear.

**Authors Note.**

**So this will be a fun little experiment, I chose thirty-eight camper's just to give other contestants in other seasons, Character Development. I choose the campers mostly random, but I did pick people to go along with others. Most of this story will be canon, but I will have different pairings with some of the contestants. I hope you will enjoy my story and please send a review, as it always brings more desire to write. **

** I rewrote this chapter because, in the last I copied many words and quotes from Fangren, and to owe it up to him/her i rewrote it taking out the things that was theirs. I feel extremely sorry, and can assure you all that from now on this is all my work. Chapter 2 coming soon.  
**


	2. Episode 2 Not So Happy Campers Pt 2

Not So Happy Campers Pt. 2

At the ten thousand foot cliff, the campers looked over it in to the far below, with worried looks on their faces. "Okay! Your very first challenge is to jump into this one thousand foot cliff into the lake,"

"Piece of cake!" Sky said confidently next to a petrified Dave.

"If you look down, you will see two target areas." Chris continued, prompting some campers to look down at the ringed circle surrounded by buoys. "Inside that area is a safe zone, which were pretty sure is shark free, the wider area has ferocious, psychotic sharks!"

"What do you mean by sharks?" Scott quivered in fear.

"This is way too dangerous, I signed up for Total Drama, not Auschwitz!" Dave shouted at the indifferent host.

Chris ignored the comment and continued. "For each team member who jumps, and actually survives, there will be a crate of supplies for the second part of the challenge… Building a hot tub!"

"Well I could so, use a hotub!" Lindsay said excitedly.

"The team with the best hotub, wins a wicked hotub party, while the losers send someone home, Let's see Killer Bass you're up first!"

Jasmine looked at her teammates, "So who's jumping first, I'm staying to encourage the others to jump."

Bridgette looked over the edge, "Wow, this is a far jump into an angry circle of sharks. Well here goes nothing!" Bridgette shouted as she dived into the safe zone. Upon rising her head she signaled to her team.

"Yeah, she did it, I'm next!" Tyler exclaimed as he took a running leap of the cliff. He landed in the safe zone, but hit a buoy in the process. "Ow, that's gonna leave a mark!" Tyler whined.

Mike peered of the cliff nervously, "Wow I never thought I would die like this." He suddenly switched into Svetlana. "If anyone can do this, it's Svetlana!" Mike exclaimed in the Russian accent. As he swan dived into the safe zone.

"Wow, how did he manage to do that?" Jasmine said in awe.

Duncan said confidently. "I'll go next, if we can't do this than were pretty much duds." He then hopped of the cliff followed by Geoff who yelled woohoo, a silent B and a serene Dawn.

Dawn fell out of the safe zone and the camper's yelled frantically at her. "Oh, you're going to give me a lift to the beach, kind creature?" As she pet the shark on the head.

To everyone's surprise, the shark carried Dawn on to the beach, the girl waved to her friend. "Wow, never thought I would see that!" Tyler said, in surprise.

Back on the cliff, DJ was hesitating, "Nah, uh, no way, I'm not jumping!"

"What scared of heights or something?" Chris asked

"Yeah, ever since I was a kid." DJ answered.

"Well that's okay, big guy, but unfortunately that makes you a chicken." Chris said sounding two faced.

DJ looked both shocked and annoyed. "Aw, man, from where."

Chris mocked him by pretending to cluck like a chicken. "That means, the chicken path way, is down that way!" Chris signaled to an elevator, strangely placed on the cliff.

"Uh, I don't know about this, I mean I jumped in hay-stacks, but this is completely different." Rodney said, looking scared.

"If you jump, Blaineley would appreciate you more." Jasmine encouraged.

Rodney took a running leap of the cliff, "I'm doing this for you, sweetie!"

"Ew, I hope he lands in the shark area." Blaineley cringed. Rodney did land in the safe zone, but he landed on his crotch, and screamed in pain.

"Ooh, hate to see that happen!" Chris exclaimed.

"Excuse me, Chris, I have a medical condition." Courtney stated, obviously trying to get out of the challenge.

"What condition?" Chris asked.

Courtney continued, "A condition that prevents me from jumping off cliffs."

"You can chicken out if you want, but, that might cost your team the challenge, and then they'll hate you." Chris warned.

"It's a calculated risk, I've seen the other team and I don't think all of them will jump." Courtney replied, as she pointed to the dumfounded Screaming Gophers.

"Alright! Here's your chicken hat." Chris said as he placed the hat on Courtney.

"Wow, my Great-Great-Great-Great uncle John invented cliff-diving before him people just fell of cliffs. I would like to follow in his footsteps, but I can't do this."

"Um, okay, but I doubt your uncle invented cliff-diving." Chris said in disbelief.

"It's true, he had the best record of cliff-diving in the world." Staci lied, once again.

"Alright, you're a chicken as well." Chris handed Staci a chicken hat.

Staci rambled on. "Yah, it was my Great-Great-Great Grandma Carlene who invented chicken hats. Before her people put actual chickens on their heads."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the trivia, no one asked for."

Ella, Sugar and Anne Maria stood at the Cliffside with nonchalant looks. "I ain`t scuffing my pageant shoes for this!" Sugar stated.

"And I worked hard to get this hot tan!" Anne Maria added.

Ella encouraged. "C'mon girls, I know we can do it, oh I know why don't we all jump together!"

Sugar simply pushed the princess of the cliff, "I don't trust that two- faced witch one bit!"

"K, girl is a little childish, but why would you push her off?" Anne Maria questioned.

"Cos, I hate, her!" Sugar said in an angry tone.

"Are you guys jumping, or not?" Jasmine questioned, seeming impatient.

Anne Maria finished spraying her hair. "The water, gonna mess up my hair."

Sugar also said in a formal way. "I personally believe, that a pageant girl shouldn't risk her bod!"

"Alright! But if you can't do this challenge, you can't do any, which means we'll have to vote you off." Jasmine goaded.

"Ugh fine, but if my hair is messed up, your so gonna get a beat down!" Anne Maria exclaimed as she leaped of the cliff.

Sugar said confidentially. "If fake-tan girl, can do it, so can me." Sugar did a cannonball of the cliff and onto Anne Maria who was in the safe zone.

"Jeez, you fat load, you got my hair messed up!" Anne Maria complained.

"Oh, you want me to water-board you, jersey girl?" Sugar shot back, as the two began slap fighting.

Ella said in horror, "Girls, please don't fight."

Sugar switched her anger on Ella, and dunked her under the water. "I don't need no supervision."

Back at the cliff Jasmine stood at the peak. "Well, since I got them to jump. My work here is done." The amazon woman jumped of the cliff.

Scott peered over the cliff and noticed three sharks swarming the lake. "No way am I going, hate sharks."

"Can't argue with that, even though Dawn was the only one not to land in the safe zone." Chris told the farmer.

"Don't care, I'm still not going!" Scott exclaimed, as he grabbed a chicken hat.

Chris held out a sheet, "So let's tally up the results, Brick is going last so that's twelve jumpers and 4 chickens. We're missing one!"

"I'm not jumping, without Katie!" Sadie shouted.

"We, have to be on the same team, Chris!" Katie added.

The two girls began to get in his face saying "Can we?" and "Please?" This began to immensely annoy the host.

"I'll switch places with her." Izzy offered.

"Alright, fine! You're both on the Killer Bass. Izzy you're on the Screaming Gopher's!" Chris said, finally giving in.

The two girls began running towards the cliff yelling together. "We're coming, fabulous!"

"Brick, you're up!" Chris announced to the cadet.

"Okay, I can do this, it's only a thousand feet." The scared cadet reassured himself.

"What, are you scared!" Chris mocked.

Brick shook his head and saluted, he took a running dive off the cliff. However he landed in the safe zone, but panicked when he went underwater. "Help, Help me!" He called out.

Jasmine scoffed, "Some, tough cadet, can't stay underwater for 5 seconds."

"Okay, so that's fifteen jumper and four chickens. Screaming Gophers, if you can beat that, we'll throw in a pull cart to put your crates on!" Chris announced.

"Nice! Okay guys who's up first." Trent exclaimed.

"No way, in hell, am I jumping!" Dave yelled.

Sky put her hand on his shoulder, and said. "C'mon Dave, please, it's our first challenge. We need to win!"

"Sorry, but, I'm not dying at age sixteen." Dave replied.

"Here, I'll jump with you." Sky offered.

Dave then smiled at her. "Okay, let's do this!" The couple then jumped together, safely into the safe zone.

Jo looked around at her team confidentially, "I'll go next, and the rest of you better go too though." She dived of the cliff yelling. "Look out, below!"

"Lightning's next, Shabababam!" The cocky jock. Yelled as he posed confidentially, on his way down the cliff.

The rest of the Gopher's didn't look as confident as Lightning and Jo. "I'm sorry, but there's no way I'm doing this!" Dakota said in a matter of fact tone.

"Why, not!" Lindsay asked.

"Um, National TV. I'll get my hair wet!" Dakota said, swiftly.

Gwen looked annoyed, "You're kidding right?"

"If, she's not doing it, I'm not jumping either!" Lindsay agreed, with the spoiled brat.

LeShawna then said. "Oh, you're doing it!"

"Yeah, right. When pigs fly." Dakota replied.

LeShawna continued her warning. "I'm not losing this challenge, cos you got your hair wet. You spoiled daddy's girl!"

"Back off, you low rent loser." Dakota said, not realizing what she accidentally said.

"Starbucks drinking, bleach blonde bimbo, SUV driving, teen girl, peaking at prom queen!" LeShawna hurled back at the rich girl.

"Well, at-least, I'm beautiful!" Dakota said, shooting herself in the foot again. This caused some of the other teammates to be worried about what LeShawna might do next.

"You're jumping!" LeShawna growled, at Dakota.

"Make, me!" Dakota replied.

LeShawna picked up the girl, and threw her off the cliff and into the safe zone. Dakota then emerged from the water and spitted out some water. "Ugh, LeShawna, you are so sued!"

"I threw you into the safe zone, didn't I?" LeShawna called out. And then jumped herself saying "I hope I can make it too!"

The scene cut back to Lindsay who was trembling with fear. "I thought this was supposed to be a talent contest."

Haha yah, haha no!" The host laughed at the scared stiff blonde. Lindsay then jumped, followed by Gwen who screamed no, Cody who also freaked out, a laughing Izzy, Max who was screaming like a six year old girl.

"Evil does not scream." The fake evil genius reassured. Scarlett was shown next and was also quite scared. "There's a higher ratio I'll land in the safe zone!" The braniac calmed herself down.

Back at the cliff where the remaining team stood. "Well then, who's going next?" Alejandro asked.

"How, about Sammy, if she got eaten no one would care." Amy said gruesomely.

"Um, Amy, that's a little." Sammy was cut off when she was pushed by Amy. Sammy managed to grab onto Amy and send both of them into the safe zone. Sammy noticed she was safe and said. "Yes I'm safe!"

Amy got out of the water and screamed at Sammy, "You idiot, I could have been seriously hurt. I'm the better twin, people need me more!"

Sammy apologized, "I'm, sorry, but you did kinda push me off a cliff." Amy then splashed her in the face.

"This is all your, fault!" Amy accused. Sammy just let out a sad sigh.

At the cliff, Alejandro observed the twins, landing. "Well, I better go next, I guess." The Latino took a swan dive of the cliff landing near the sharks. His team frantically told him to swim, but the sharks seemed infatuated with him. He winked at one of the sharks, and managed to get a lift to the beach, like Dawn did.

"Huh, those sharks seem pretty tame, still I'm too old for this!" Blaineley said, as she looked over the cliff.

"Were all sixteen, how are you too old to jump?" Noah questioned.

"I merely meant, what if we get an injury that lasts the rest of our lives!" Blaineley said in defense.

Noah said sarcastically. "Yeah, that's exactly what you said." He then jumped off the cliff, in which Blaineley reluctantly followed.

"Let's do this!" Trent said as he high fived Topher, who seemed a little scared. Trent then jumped and landed giving a thumbs up.

"Okay all of the Gophers have jumped except one." Chris announced.

"That's me Chris, but I just wanted to say that this challenge is fantastic. Really sorts out winners and losers, but technically we already won!" Topher said trying to smooth talk the host into letting him stay.

"Nice try, Topher, but everyone has to jump regardless of points!" Chris smirked.

"Right, I can do this!" Topher said as he took a running leap off the cliff.

After Topher successfully jumped, Chris announced "The winners are, The Screaming Gopher's!" The Gopher's cheered, while the Bass sighed.

"Forty-nine bottles of pop on the wall, forty-nine bottles of pop. If one of those bottles should happen to fall, forty-eight bottles of pop on the wall!" The Screaming Gophers sang together. The view switched to the Killer Bass who were having more trouble, having to push there boxes manually. Courtney pricked her finger on the box and said, "Ow I think I got a splinter."

"Can you get back to work, please?" Jasmine asked. "Were falling behind again, chicken!"

"Hey, I'm the only one here, with CIT camping experience here, you guys need me!" Courtney defended.

Tyler put down his crate and said, "Uh, I have to take a whiz." He then began to walk towards the woods.

"Hurry, up, were seriously falling behind." Jasmine ordered.

Katie and Sadie were pushing there crates, until Katie said, "Ooh, I've got to go to!"

"You do, oh my gosh, me too." Sadie added. The girls followed Tyler into the woods, but changed directions.

Courtney had her eye got bitten by a mosquito, "Ow, something just bit me!"

The Screaming Gophers were in the middle of their song, "Should happen to fall, 28 bottles of pop on the wall!" They quickly came to a stop. "Hey, look it's the campgrounds!" Sky exclaimed.

"It only took about eighteen hours!" Amy grumbled.

"I think, you might be exaggerating a little." Sammy corrected.

Amy slapped her hand and said, "Shut up, Sammy, nobody cares!"

"Okay, time to start, since were lightyears ahead of the Bass!" Jo ordered.

Back near the bass Katie and Sadie had arrived. "There better?" Jasmine asked. Katie simply replied with "Yup!"

"Can we go now, I think my eye is swelling up." Courtney asked.

Katie and Sadie began to push their crates, until Sadie complained. "Ooh, something's itching me, are you itchy you?"

"So, totally, itchy, it's really bad!" Katie answered.

"It's getting even itchier, now!" Sadie explained.

Katie added, "Mine feels, like it's burning."

Sadie seemed even more agitated by the itch. "Okay, I have to scratch."

Chris drove in on a motor-bike, "You, guys are way behind the other team, what's the problem?"

"There, butts are itchy." Courtney stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Chris looked back at the girl with the pink eye. "Gah! Oh my boxers that's bad."

Bridgette walked up to the itchy girls and asked, "Did you guys, squat down when you peed in the woods?" Katie just said "Yah!"

"Did you happen to notice, what plants you squatted over?" Bridgette questioned.

"They were kinda oval shaped, and green, and all over the place." Sadie answered.

"Were they low to the ground?" Bridgette asked, the girls nodded. "You guys squatted on poison ivy." Bridgette finished. Sadie and Katie began shrieking and scooting on the ground.

The Screaming Gophers were opening there crates with their mouths. "Remember, you can only use your teeth to open the crates, I came up with that one by the way."

"I'm loving this challenge!" Topher lied, trying to suck up to Chris.

Izzy had somehow managed to open hers, "Hey I got it, but I got rope burn on my tongue."

Amy and Sammy were having similar problems, "Open it up, Idiot!" Amy screeched.

"It's just a little hard!" Sammy moaned as she rubbed her hurt tongue.

"Hey, check it out I got wood!" Lightning exclaimed.

"I've got some tools here, and what looks like a pool liner." Trent added.

Dakota walked up to LeShawna who was busying with her crate. "Look, LeShawna I'm really sorry, about what I said earlier, I think you're right about me being pretentious, so I was wondering if we could start over on better terms."

"Well, straight up, I'm sorry about pushing you off the cliff and all, and I'm sorry about calling you a bimbo!"

"That's okay, I deserved it." Dakota reassured and the two girl's fist bumped.

The Killer bass finally managed to get to the cabins. "Hey, what's up guys?" Trent asked.

LeShawna popped up from the box, "Hey aren't you missing a couple of white girls?"

The Bass looked around, dumfounded at where Katie and Sadie went, the two girls were in the lake. Soaking of after squatting on poison ivy. Sadie farted and said "Whoops!"

"They're getting a drink." Courtney answered, rolling her eyes.

"Did, you know it was my Great-Great-Great-Great Uncle twice removed, who invented wood. Before him people used sticks, yah." Staci interrupted.

Scarlett looked skeptical, "I doubt that, since wood can't be invented, anyways I came up with an easy plan for our hot-tub."

"What is it, girl!" LeShawna questioned.

Scarlett seemed annoyed by LeShawna's improper language, but continued. "Anyways, we should line up near the lake, and pass water in a relay style, while nailing in boards as much as we can."

"Gotta say, impressive plan." Jo unusually complimenting.

The Screaming Gopher's followed through Scarlett's plan and began to work. While the Killer Bass seemed to be stuck. "Okay, guys we can't give up yet. It's not too late, we can do this!" Brick saluted.

Sugar was filing her nails, Anne Maria was spraying her hair and Rodney was staring longingly at Blaineley. "Okay guys, we have a hotub to complete, and we need a project manager. Since I've actually been a CIT before, I elect myself. Any objections?" Courtney stated.

"Where, do we begin, Cyclops?" Duncan rudely asked.

"We open the crates, smart one, Bridgette go find those itchy girls. We need all the help we can get." Courtney replied.

Blaineley and Cody were nailing in the boards to the hotub, while Geoff and Rodney taped the boards together. Tyler and Duncan began to fight over the hammer, Duncan let go and the hammer went flying and hit Mike in the head. Max, Dave, Sky and Gwen relayed the water into the hot tub. B was hammering away at the hot tub, until Scott came from behind and stole the hammer.

Confessional – Scott: "I figured setting up B would be a good start to eliminating my team, since he seems to be a threat."

The teams then stood by their finished hot tubs, Chris began to inspect the Gopher's hotub. He stuck his hand in the water and exclaimed. "This is an awesome hotub!"

The Gophers began to cheer and Lightning emerged from the hotub. "SHA-Bam!"

Chris then inspected the Killer Bass's which despite B's efforts was terrible looking. Chris gave it a light tap and had water sprayed in his face, eventually the hotub snapped and was all just water. "Well, I think we have a winner here. The Screaming Gopher's!" The Gophers cheered, while the Bass looked disappointed.

"Gopher's your safe from elimination, and you get to rock this wicked hotub, for the rest of the summer!" Chris announced, causing the Gopher's to cheer. "Killer Bass, what can I say, sucks to be you right now. I'll see your butts at the Campfire Ceremony!"

"Yay, we won, we get to stay here for another three days." Lindsay cheered. As she hugged fellow blondes, Dakota and Blaineley.

"SHA-Yes, we to stay, cos we are so awesome!" Lightning cheered, as he began twerking in front of the three girls.

In the kitchen the two team sat eating supper. Katie looked around and asked. "Okay, so what do we do now?"

"We have to figure out, who to vote off." Courtney stated.

Ella sighed, "Aww, I don't want to vote one of my dear friends."

"Do, not believe a word out of this girl's mouth!" Sugar yelled.

"Hey, will you shut it!" Anne Maria yelled back." Sugar threw her nail filer at Anne Maria's head, so in return Anne Maria sprayed Sugar in the face with hairspray.

"Well, I think it should be princess, or shark boy, but we might need a farmer." Duncan said.

"What, why me!" Courtney shouted.

Jasmine rolled her eyes "Remember you chickened out."

"You guys, need me I'm the only one with." Courtney was about to say, but was cut off.

"We know, you were a CIT, so who would you pick?" Bridgette asked.

"What about him!" Courtney said turning to Scott.

Scott defended. "That's not fair, I can't help my fear. Anyway we should vote off B, since he lost our hammer." Scott smirked at B's sweating.

"But, B only made one simple mistake." Dawn spoke up for B, who smiled at her.

"I've had enough prison food for one day, I'm taking a nap." Duncan said as he began to leave.

"You, can't do that, we haven't even decided who's going yet." Courtney stated.

Staci then began to blabber. "This is just like my Great-Great Uncle who invented voting on reality TV shows. Before him people picked straws. And before him, my Great-Great-Great Grandmother Dorothea, invented reality TV shows, before her people just used their imagination!" As she chattered she earned glares, from her whole team. Except Ella who looked at her confused.

During nightfall at the Campfire Ceremony the nineteen members of the Killer Bass, sat in the three rows. Sugar, Ella, Anne Maria, Katie and Sadie took the first five seats. B, Mike, Tyler, Dawn, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ and Brick took the 8 seats behind, while Staci, Jasmine, Courtney, Duncan, Scott and Rodney took the last row.

"Killer Bass, at camp marshmallows represent a tasty treat your roast by the fire, but at this camp marshmallows represent life." Chris said dramatically, as he held up a plate of marshmallows. Geoff gave a bored yawn and wink at Bridgette, who giggled to herself.

"You've all cast your votes and made your decision. There's only eighteen marshmallow's on this plate. When I call your name come up and claim your marshmallow. The person who doesn't receive a marshmallow tonight, must immediately return to the Dock Of Shame, to catch the Boat Of Losers. That means you're out of the contest and you can't come back. Ever!" Chris relayed information, as some campers grew worried.

"The first marshmallow goes to, Geoff!" Chris said as the party boy got up and claimed his marshmallow. "Tyler!"

"Katie!"

"Mike!"

"Jasmine!"

"Bridgette!"

"DJ!"

"Dawn!"

"Scott!"

"Rodney!"

"Sugar!"

"Ella!"

"Anne Maria!"

"Brick!"

"Sadie!"

"B!"

"Duncan!"

The dramatic bonfire music began to play. "Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the evening!" The camera showed Courtney and Staci and then Chris and the marshmallow. To, Staci crossing her finger, to the marshmallow and then to Courtney biting her nails. Chris then began to point at the two causing them to lean in their seats. Chris smiled and then held up the last marshmallow. "Courtney!"

Courtney caught her breath and rushed to her marshmallow. "Aww and I was doing so good." Staci lied for the last time.

"Yeah, not really, you annoyed everyone. Dock of Shame is that way!" Chris pointed to the docks as Staci started to walk with her head hung low. "The rest of you, enjoy you're marshmallows. You're all safe, for now." The host gave an evil smirk.

**Authors Note.**

Staci is gone for one simple reason, she was the first to go in her debut season, as funny as I find Staci I wouldn't make sense for her to last longer than someone else. Oh and if anyone was wondering Dakota is not the new Heather, I just made that fight as it was a rich vs working class idea. I hope you liked this story and please leave a review, the next chapter will be out eventually this week.


	3. Episode 3 The Big Sleep

_**Total Drama Island Redone Episode 3 The Big Sleep**_

**Recap: **"Last time on Total Drama Island. Thirty-eight campers arrived and learned that they would spend the next eight weeks, at this crummy summer camp. The campers were faced with their first challenge, jumping off a cliff into shark infested waters. And while most campers took the plunge, few had to wear the dreaded chicken hats. At the campfire ceremony it came down to only two campers. Courtney has experience as a CIT at summer camp, but refused to jump. And Staci managed to annoy every camper with her constant lies. In the end the first camper voted of Total Drama Island, was Staci, proving that lying on TV doesn't go well. Who will be voted off this week in the most dramatic campfire ceremony ever! Find out tonight on. TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris recapped.

(Opening Theme)

_Several views of cameras and lights around camp, popped up and turned on, interrupting the animals. The view changed to the docks. And 'Wawankwa' sign on it, past cabins and bathroom, and then to the Host drinking coffee. _

_(Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine.)_

_The camera dives off the cliff, and shows an underwater scene, where Sky rescues Dave from drowning. _

_(You asked me what I wanted to be.)_

_Bridgette and Geoff are canoeing, and then Sky and Dave jump in their canoe causing it to tip over. _

_(And now I think the answer is plain to see)_

_The scene changes to the forest, where Sammy is picking blueberries, while Amy dumps a bucket on her head. Rodney then gives Amy flowers, to which Amy slaps out of his hand. _

_(I wanna be famous) _

_Dawn is peacefully meditating with DJ, in a clearing with a bunch of animals until, Blaineley and Lindsay are shown running from an angry bear. Sending all of the animals away, and the bear chases Dawn and DJ as well. Duncan is shown to be laughing hysterically at them, with Courtney glaring at him._

_(I wanna live close to the sun)_

_The camera shows another part of camp, where Sugar and Anne Maria are slap fighting in a raft, with Ella trying to stop them. There too busy fighting to notice the raft going over the edge of a waterfall. _

_(Well pack your bags, cos I've already won.)_

_The next scene shifts to the bottom of the waterfall, where Lightning is standing on a stick used between two rocks. Too busy flexing his muscles to notice the three girls go over the edge. Seemingly out of nowhere Izzy swings in on a vine knocking into the jock sending them flying away._

_(Everything to prove, nothing in my way)_

_The view rapidly follows Izzy and Lightning as the crash into the outhouse. The impact causes Tyler to fly out the door, with his pants down. The camera then shows the Main Lodge, where Chef's head is visible. Scott is shown to be laughing at Tyler who was caught pooping, Jasmine rolls her eyes at the farmer. _

_(I'll get there one day)_

_The camera moves into the kitchen, to show Chef with a devious smile, as he cooks something disgusting. Mike and Noah are shown to be tied up and looking scared._

_(Cause I wanna be famous)_

_The camera zooms to a table where Staci is blabbing to LeShawana who with an irritated look on her face, puts headphones on. The camera then goes outside to the beach where Katie and Sadie admire Alejandro who is shirtless. Jo then slides on to the beach from the woods. Seeming to beat Brick in some sort of race. The cadet then falls over from exhaustion. _

_(Na-nanannanana-nanana-nanaa-na-nannanana) _

_On the docks B is shown fishing with some kind of device, Max pours a bucket of water on it causing it to malfunction. He laughs evilly, only to be electrocuted. Scarlett pulls out an umbrella and smiles smugly at Max._

_(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)_

_Topher is seen posing for the camera, until Dakota runs up and shoves him in the water. Dakota moves the camera on herself, and kisses the lens. She then moves to the end of the dock and types something in on her cellphone. Five men appear on the dock. With camera snapping pictures of her while she posed. _

_(I wanna be, I wanna be, and I wanna be famous)_

_The flash of one of the camera changes into the night sky. The scene pans down showing Gwen and Trent sitting by the fire in front of the moon. They lean in to kiss, but are interrupted by Cody who suddenly appears behind them. He wraps his arm around both of them, and a sheepish smile. The final shot shows all the other campers sitting by the campfire. _

(Episode Starts)

The scene opened with Chris walking by the cabins with a megaphone, And with an smirk on his face he blew in the horn. LeShawna who was asleep woke up and banged her head on one of the bunk beds. LeShawna who was asleep woke up and banged her head on one of the bunk beds. "Ow it's seven in the morning, do I look like a farmer to you!" She yelled out the window.

The scene changed to outside the cabins, where the campers had gotten dressed after their abrupt morning. "Morning, hope you slept well." Chris said to the tired campers.

"Hi, Chris those shorts are awesome, where did you get them." Topher asked, obviously being a brownnoser.

"Thanks, Topher." Chris thanked, as he began walking towards the campers. "Your, next challenge begins in exactly one minute!"

"What, but Lightning hasn't had his DPA yet." Lightning whined, causing him to get some weird glances.

"What, the heck is that." Noah asked.

"Daily protein allotment. Duh." Lightning bragged.

Dakota added, "And I haven't had any beauty sleep."

"There'll be plenty of time to eat and sleep, right after your twenty-kilometer run around the lake." Chris explained.

"Uh, this can't be good." Dave whined.

The campers were lined up near Chris, getting ready for the race. "Okay runners, on your mark get set, Go!" Chris called out, as Lightning, Jo, Brick and Sky took off.

The camera showed the sun which was beating down on the campers. Jo, Brick, Lightning, Alejandro, Sky and Tyler were far in the lead. Walking slowly behind everyone were Katie, Sadie, Anne Maria, Sugar, and Dakota.

"A queen shouldn't have to walk in this damn heat!" Sugar complained.

Anne Maria rolled her eyes. "Um, 1 you're not a queen and 2 can you stop breathing down my neck."

"I can smack you down, tanny." Sugar yelled back.

"Yeah, right, you can barely walk right now." Anne Maria goaded.

"Um, Sugar do you want me to carry you." Ella suggested.

Sugar pushed Ella into some mud, "Quit, being so fake."

Jo and Brick were both near the Main Lodge, they seemed to be trying to outrun each other. "I do my morning 5k run every day." Jo boasted.

"I do an 8K run." Brick replied.

"I mean I, do an 8K warm up, and then a 5k at a full sprint." Jo lied.

"My runs, are always uphill." Brick added.

"Yeah, mine are uphill, with my eyes shut." Jo said confidently.

Brick tried to sound better. "I run backwards, with earplugs."

"Why, earplugs?" Jo asked.

"I don't know." Brick said.

Jo then smiled. "Are teams, are lucky to have us. I'm carrying mine to victory. The Killer Bass don't stand a chance."

"Hey, I can guide the Bass through every challenge." Brick defended, Jo just gave a cocky grin at the cadet.

Far behind the duo, Dakota was texting on her cellphone she managed to get back from Chris. "I need to get my photo shoot, before I'm all sweaty and disgusting." She then realized her phone said no service and whined. "Ugh, I hate this stupid island!"

Chris then drove in on a scooter, "Pick up the pace, people!" He said as he drove past, Gwen, Trent, Anne Maria, Sugar, Ella, Katie, Sadie, Dakota and Dawn. "If you're not back by dinnertime, you don't eat." This provoked some of the campers to run faster, notably Sugar.

Many of the campers arrived in the Main Lodge, Jo sulked, "It's not fair, we would have won, if Sabrina The Teenage Witch, didn't teleport here."

"It's not exactly teleporting, I just found a shortcut." Dawn defended.

"Clear, a table stat." Rodney screamed. As he held Blaineley who fainted, in his arms. Once inside he layed her on one of the tables.

LeShawna followed in after the farmer. "Ugh, the only time I ran this much was when I accidentally broke Sharkeisha's phone." The girl then collapsed from exhaustion.

"What happened to her?" Jasmine asked.

Rodney mumbled, "She fainted, and now If I don't kiss her she might die."

"Or she has asthma." Jasmine replied.

The final camper Dave walked in clutching his chest. "What took you so long? Stringbean, we just lost the challenge." Jo demanded.

"I think, I'm having an asthma attack." Dave replied.

Blaineley suddenly woke up and complained. "I hate old age." She stated, earning suspicious glances from her team.

"Since when was sixteen considered old?" Noah deadpanned.

Blaineley snarkily replied. "Well, when we were six this was no big deal."

Geoff clued in. "Wait, if Dave lost, that means we won the challenge!" He and the other Bass cheered.

"Whoa, there, hold you're horses, that wasn't the challenge." Chris announced.

"What did he just say?" Gwen asked.

"Who's hungry?" Chris asked. As he pulled a curtain down revealing a full course meal.

The Confessionals began, first was Gwen. "After a whole week of brown sludge, I almost cried when I saw that buffet."

Sugar was next, "That buffet, was so delicious, I never had so much food, since thanksgiving."

Scott was last, he held up a carton of water. "Yeah that was good, but I'm saving this for later. Nothing wrong with drugging people."

The next scene skipped to after the meal, where only a few scraps were left, and contestants were bloated. "Okay, campers, time for part 2 of your challenge." Chris said with a grin on his face.

"But, I thought all that food, was the second part." Sugar said with a confused look on her face.

"What more do you want from us?" Gwen asked.

Jo said, confidentially. "Bring it on, Chris, nothing I can't handle."

"Glad to hear it, the next challenge is the, Awake-A-Thon." Chris announced.

"The what-a-thon?" asked a bloated Anne Maria.

"Don't worry, this is an easy one, the team with the last camper standing wins invincibility!" Chris explained.

"So what you're saying is the twenty-K run and the buffet, were a part of your evil plan to make it harder for us to stay awake." Gwen asked.

"That's right, Gwen!" Chris replied.

"Man, he's good." Gwen sighed.

Chris then ushered the reluctant campers to the door. Trent walked up to Gwen and asked. "So how long do you think it'll be, before everyone's out cold?"

"Bout, an hour or two, give or take." Gwen answered.

The camera zoomed in on the two teams who all had bags under their eyes. "Twelve hours have past, and all thirty-seven campers remain awake." Chris narrated.

"This is Sha-easy, Lightning's up twenty-four-seven." Right after he said that the jock fell asleep.

"Way to go, Brightning!" Jo called out.

Gwen yawned and said, "This is the most boring thing I've ever done in my life."

"Could be worse." Trent replied.

"Ya, how." Gwen said with a skeptical look on her face.

"I could be stuck here, without you to talk to." Trent explained, Gwen began to blush. Alejandro noticed this.

Alejandro was in the confessional. "My strategy is completely based off manipulation. With my skills I plan on forming an alliance with two of the most desperate and stupid campers I can find."

Lindsay was standing on her head, for strange reasons. "Um, what are you doing?" Gwen questioned.

"I'm trying, to see if the blood will rush to my head, I think it might work." Lindsay answered.

"Oh, I heard if you stand on your head, with your phone, it will charge, can you charge my phone please?" Dakota asked, Lindsay nodded her head and took the phone.

"Perfect, chicas, can I talk to you for a sec." Alejandro asked, the two blondes.

"Sure!" Lindsay replied.

The two girls gathered near Alejandro. "Okay, so I have a plan to take, me and two other people into the final three. And I chose you two."

"Really!" Lindsay said in astonishment.

"I should let you know, this alliance is a secret. And that we all vote together. Understand?" Alejandro asked, the two girls nodded eagerly.

"Yay, were going to the final three." Lindsay screeched.

In the confessional, Dakota was shown. "Oh, my gosh, this is the greatest news ever, not only am I with a super-hot guy, but I have a chance at my spinoff show."

Back near the bass, Scott poured the drug in his water. And walked up to Jasmine. "Hey, Jasmine, B was wondering if you wanted a drink."

Jasmine licked her lips, "I guess I could use one, I missed the water at the buffet." The amazon took the glass and drank it. "Hmm, this tastes weird, I guess water would be different in Canada." Scott gave a malicious grin.

After the twenty four hour period, Dawn, Scott, Duncan, Courtney, DJ, Geoff, Tyler and Brick were left standing for the Bass, while the Gophers still had, Gwen, Trent, Alejandro, Dakota, Lindsay, Jo, LeShawna, Topher, Sammy and Scarlett.

Tyler began to nod off, and had a dream, which showed Katie and Sadie being attacked by a bear. The jock screamed in horror waking the two up. "Congratulations, campers, you made it to the twenty-four hour mark. Time to take it up a notch, Fairy Tales." Chris announced as he was joined by Chef wearing a pink bunny outfit, with a harp.

"How, old do you think we are, two?" Duncan yelled. "At-least this would make sense if Ella was awake."

Chris began to read slowly, "Once upon a time. There was inside this boring kingdom." Dakota and Lindsay were shown yawning. "A boring village, and inside this boring, sleepy, village, filled with very boring children." The story caused LeShawna and Geoff to fall asleep.

Topher walked over to Sammy, who was barely awake next to her asleep sister. "So, Samey or Sammy, or whatever, I just wanted to apologize for picking on you yesterday with Amy."

"That's fine, I get it, if you don't like me." Sammy sighed.

"No, I was just lead to assume you were the mean twin." Topher replied.

Sammy said tiredly. "Amy's the better one, she's the brain and the beauty, at-least that's what she says."

"Well, I realized, Amy is the mean one. Just remember how hard she tried to convince LeShawna and Gwen into joining in with her."

"So you actually think, I'm half descent." Sammy asked, not sounding convinced.

"Well, I'd say you're more than descent." Topher responded.

Sammy asked, nervously. "So does this mean were friends, we don't have to be."

"Yeah, if you want." Topher replied.

"Thank you, I never had a friend before, Amy wouldn't let me." Sammy said, with excitement.

Topher said, "I understand, I come from a foster home, my brother is in college, and my sister doesn't acknowledge my existence."

"Now I kind of wish we could swap, lives." Sammy said, liking the thought of not being controlled. Topher gave the girl a small smile.

The two were interrupted, by the 'Dance Of The Sugar Plum Fairy' Chef was dressed in a ballerina outfit and began throwing glitter at the campers, Duncan, Dawn and Scott were hit. This managed to send Dawn into the sleep mode.

DJ was shown tying himself to a tree, but he was hit and began to yawn, as he fell asleep causing the tree to fall over.

"Timber." Scott called out.

After getting hit with glitter, Scarlett commented. "Glitter hasn't been scientifically proven, to cause humans to fall into REM sleep." However despite the brainy comment. Scarlett found herself asleep. The scoreboard updated, four were left in the bass, while seven gophers remained.

The scene panned to the remaining campers. In the confessional, Courtney was shown "I figured if I just kept moving, I could outlast all of them."

Back near the gopher's Alejandro suggested to Dakota and Lindsay, "We should talk about our alliance, to pass the time." He tapped Lindsay, who fell asleep backwards, "Um, okay, Dakota are you awake." He asked, but the rich girl also was asleep.

Gwen and Trent were shown hanging out together. "Okay, favourite song?" Gwen asked.

"She, would, be loved, favourite color." Trent answered.

"Um, midnight blue." Gwen replied.

"Ooh, mysterious, I like that." Trent said, sounding intrigued. Gwen began to yawn a little. "Uh, don't fall asleep, okay quick, favourite movie moment."

Gwen replied. "Your, gonna think it's cheesy."

Trent reassured. "I promise I won't."

"Okay, the kiss, at the end of that road trip movie. You know the guy with the three girls."

"I know that, you like that movie." Trent exclaimed. He then noticed Katie and Sadie who were long asleep, "That's cool, they even sleep together."

Gwen and Trent began to lay side by side, gazing up at the stars. "It's weird, I think, I'm so tired, I'm not tired anymore. Does that make any sense?"

"I really have no idea, where the little dipper again." Trent said asked.

"See the big dipper, follow the handle to that bright star, the pole star and its right there." Gwen pointed up at the stars."

"That's so cool, but look at Brick, he hasn't moved in over 50 hours." Trent exclaimed. As the two walked over to Brick and tried to alert him.

"Amazing, look at the concentration." Gwen complimented. She then poked him, revaling that his eyelid were painted. "His eyelids are painted."

"Shut up, I got to see this!" Chris exclaimed, as he ran over to the cadet. "That is so freaking cool, but your still out, dude."

Morning came and Mike woke up to find that Duncan had caused him to pee his pants. "It works the freakazoid peed his pants!" Duncan jeered, at the extremely embarrassed Mike.

Noah woke up to find himself kissing Cody on the ear. Once they realized it the two began screaming.

"I'd kill for a coffee, right now." Gwen stated.

"What is with you people, come on fall asleep already." Chris whined.

Gwen grabbed onto his leg, "You, gotta get me some coffee man, I'll even eat the grimes."

"Alright, you six stay with me. Everyone else go get a shower, for heaven's sake, you stink!" Chris directed.

Chris began to slurp his coffee, "I didn't want it to come to this, but these campers are tough, so I've come up with the most sleep inducing activity I could find."

In the confessional, it was Gwen. "Oh come on, what now, okay you know what, bring it on."

"The history of Canada. A popup book, chapter one, the beaver, national symbol and a damn fine hat. This caused some campers to moan. "

Scott fell asleep flat on his face. He then appeared in the confessional. "Okay, I could have done better, but half the team, already fell asleep, because of B's drugging." The redhead began cackling.

"Which of course, was the precursor for the discussions, leading to the war of 1812." Chris tiredly read from the book, the reading caused Alejandro to fall asleep, as well as Sammy who fell asleep in her hair.

Trent had also began to fall asleep, "Trent, don't leave me." Gwen said desperately.

"Time for a bathroom break, any takers?" Chris asked.

"I've held it in this long, I can go all day." Duncan said proudly.

Gwen looked skeptical, "Yeah, but, can you hold it in for another ten chapters?"

Duncan scurried off, "You've got ten minutes, as long as you don't mind any company."

"Fine, but stay out of the stall." Duncan threatened.

In the bathroom the cameraman noticed feet under the stall, "Duncan, you in their man?" He asked. He opened the door to find Duncan asleep on the toilet.

Chris was shown to be waiting, and was handed a note from someone off-screen. "And we have news, it looks, like Duncan is taking a dive on the can. Which means, the winner of the Awake-A-Thon is!"

The camera showed the only person left falling to her knees, "Gwen!" Chris announced. Reaching down and holding her up. "The Screaming Gopher's win again."

The view changed to the Killer Bass cabins, "Aww man, we lost again!" Geoff said, sadly.

"Something was weird, who else drank that water B had, after I drank it, I fell asleep?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, I had some too, it was kinda like a chloroform or something." Bridgette added.

"Where is B anyways?" Courtney asked.

"I think he had to pee." Geoff replied.

Scott came out of the cabins, with the water. "You, guys, B has been drugging us." He lied.

"What, why would he do that." Bridgette said in total shock.

"I don't know." Scott lied once again, enjoying the situation.

"The reason why he never talks, is probably because he's a traitor!" Jasmine said angrily.

Dawn pleaded, "But, B's not a traitor, just look at his aura."

"Look, Dawn I know you like everyone, but we can't have B doing this again." Jasmine told the aura whisperer.

Dawn moaned realizing her friend was probably going to go. The scene skipped to the elimination ceremony, where Chris walked towards the Killer Bass, with a plate of marshmallows.

"You've all cast your votes and made your decision." Chris said holding a plate in his hands. "There are only seventeen marshmallows on this plate, when I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who doesn't receive a marshmallow, must immediately return to the Dock Of Shame, catch the boat of losers, and can never come back ever." Chris relayed information. "The Marshmallows go to!"

"Duncan."

"Scott."

"Brick"

"Courtney"

"Geoff"

"Dawn"

"DJ"

"Bridgette"

"Tyler"

"Katie and Sadie"

"Rodney"

"Sugar"

"Anne Maria"

"Mike"

"Ella"

"Jasmine you're here because you fell asleep first, and B drugging people is nuts!" Chris announced.

B looked completely confused. "The Final Marshmallow goes to…Jasmine!"

"Wait, B is innocent, he didn't do it!" Dawn yelled.

"Too, bad, votes are final!" Chris yelled back.

B smiled at Dawn and sadly walked down the Dock Of Shame, looking both sad and bewildered. The two final confessionals were shown.

"I know B didn't do it, I just can't understand who did that." Dawn said sadly.

"I'm ruling this game, with silent genius gone, I should have a better chance at winning." Scott boasted.

**Authors Note**

**Sorry to the people who like B, but he starts Scott's plot. And besides it's too tricky to write someone who won't talk. And if anyone was wondering, Gwent is back and I'm adding in Sampher. Mainly to give Topher a plotline. Below is the elimination order so far.**

**38th Staci (Killer Bass)**

**37th B (Killer Bass)**


End file.
